


A Rainy Day

by kingtatsunari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Greatcoat Gets Wet, I didn’t include good details either oops, It's bad, Look i didn’t think about this clearly, Lowercase, Other, Welcome to the Dumpster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a first order expedition ship lands on yavin in search of the resistance base, and the reader, one of general hux’s stormtroopers, accompanies him in the outdoor search, only to find that the yavin is raining heavily and that the ship has locked up for the day. they’re screwed.<br/>(y/n) = your (stormtrooper) number<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>hux said nothing at first, but began to peel off his layers. (y/n) gawked at the sight of hux taking off his clothes.<br/>“what? you should do it too,” hux huffed out, “staying in your wet clothes will only make you colder.”<br/>(y/n) tried to speak, but only mumbling escaped from their lips.<br/>hux took long strides over to (y/n) and hesitated. he gently wrapped his arms around (y/n) and rested his head on (y/n)’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffepuncher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffepuncher/gifts).



> hey im trash and this is poorly written

(y/n) felt the expedition ship lowering itself onto the yavin soil. the ship gave out an exhausted groan as it’s bottom touched the ground and landed. (y/n) had never expected to be deployed in a stormtrooper search party along with general hux, who had insisted on being part of the expedition, positive the base was located in yavin.

“(y/n), you’re coming with me. everyone else, stay here and guard the ship. when we find the base, we’ll radio the ship.”

hux swept off the ship, expecting (y/n) to follow. (y/n) did, and the two of them set off at a quick pace into yavin’s green forests.

“sir, do you really believe that the resistance base is here?” (y/n) questioned.

"are you doubting me, (y/n)?” the general snapped.

“no sir– not at all; i was just, er, curious,” (y/n) replied, sweating profusely underneath the stormtrooper helmet.

the helmet may have hid (y/n)’s face from direct eye contact, but (y/n) could feel the general staring so intensely that it felt like he had burned a hole right through their head, his eyes daring (y/n) to talk back.  
.  
.  
.

what seemed like eternal years passed by without any conversation between (y/n) and general hux. occasionally, officers’ voices would come through the radio, warning the general to beware of this and that, but nothing was more agonizing than hearing deathly silence between (y/n) and their superior.

eventually, an officer’s voice blurted through the radio, “sir, general hux, our team spots many incoming clouds of rain. it’s recommended that you and (y/n) head back quickly to the ship.”

(y/n) eyed the general, praying that he would return to the ship so that this painful ordeal would end.

“no. we’ll stay out here and continue searching. rain won’t stop progress toward finding the base,” general hux responded instead.

(y/n) could practically feel hot daggers shooting through them as the general turned to smirk at the tortured stormtrooper. (y/n) knew better than to question the general’s actions, however.

(y/n) angrily kicked at a rock, frustrated with the general’s shenanigans. luckily, the general didn’t notice (y/n)’s internal anger and heavy heaving as (y/n)’s lungs imploded inside them as they fought to resist attacking the general right then and there.  
.  
.  
.  
more hours dragged on, and the sky blossomed from an ocean blue to various purple and pink hues. (y/n) wasn’t one to defy a superior, but they had enough.

“sir,” (y/n) said firmly, “it’s getting dark outside. it’d be wiser to send a search party with vehicles out tomorrow rather than drag it on today.”

(y/n) made sure that the word “drag” was emphasized.

general hux only made a face of distaste and quickened his walk

small droplets fell from the sky, kissing their shivering bodies. the droplets turned into heavy rain, pelting against (y/n)’s armor, creating heavy thuds that rang inside the helmet and (y/n)’s ears.

“sir,” (y/n) nearly pleaded.

the general persisted still. he was drenched to the bone by the time the heavy rain had become strong wind and rain.

“let’s go back,” hux finally said, slightly shivering from the cold.

(y/n) felt a pang of triumph and relief rush through them. the general took out the radio, fingers fumbling with the buttons. the rain slicked the device, and with a small cry, hux let the slickened radio slip out of his hands. the radio plummeted into the goopy mud. (y/n) quickly snatched up the gadget from the mud, but it was too late. the radio let out a bit of static and promptly shut down.

“what now?” (y/n) hissed underneath their breath as they felt waves of shock, panic, and anger flood through them.

“now, we go find a place to call a shelter,” hux replied angrily as he stormed off, (y/n) following.  
.  
.  
.

hux and (y/n) hurriedly dashed into the nearest dry place― a hazardous looking, crumbling spacious cave. wires, pipes, and scraps of metal strewn around the cave hinted toward human inhabitants. the cave itself looked ancient enough to come crashing down to the ground, but the general was a brave man, and he took his chances. the two settled down close enough to the cave entrance in case the place really did undo itself.

_i told you we should have retreated back the ship. but noooo, mister i’m-a-superior-don’t-talk-to-me just had to continue in their mini expedition to go find the rebels’ base, which, by the way, isn’t located on this damned planet! _(y/n) thought bitterly to themselves, occasionally looking over at the general to give him the stink eye and the “see? i was right!” look.__

(y/n) breathed heavily against their helmet. it was getting too humid to continue wearing the helmet. (y/n) knew that it was against protocols to take off their uniform helmet, but they were nearly suffocating, and (y/n) considered this a dire situation. hastily, (y/n) slid off their helmet, and threw it to the ground. there was no use keeping the helmet around anyway in this urgent situation.

hux stared at (y/n), at first dumbfounded, then suddenly looked away, concerned.

“it’s against first order protocols to take off the helmet.”

“i know. i’m sorry, sir, i just found that the helmet was too suffocating.”

hux said nothing at first, but began to peel off his layers. it was (y/n)’s turn to gawk. the sight of hux taking off his clothes made (y/n) want to stare and look away awkwardly at the same time.

“what? you should do it too,” hux huffed out, “staying in your wet clothes will only make you colder.”

(y/n) tried to speak, but only mumbling escaped from their lips.

hux took long strides over to (y/n) and hesitated. he gently wrapped his arms around (y/n) and rested his head on (y/n)’s hair. (y/n) flinched at the general’s touch, too afraid to believe what was happening. although the temperature surely felt well below freezing, (y/n) began to warm up immediately as different hues of red began to color (y/n)’s face.

“sir, uh– thank you..?” (y/n) responded to hux’s affection, all their anger melting away.

“don’t get any weird thoughts now; we have to stay warm by regulating body temperatures,” the general replied prickly.

hux was flushed pink, whether from being close to (y/n) or from the cold, (y/n) didn’t know. (y/n) tried not to breathe too heavily, as if breathing hard would scare off the general. (y/n) glanced at hux and laughed a little; the general looked like a fiery confused and lost cat.

“what are you laughing at?” the general asked quietly in a breathy voice.

“you,” (y/n) mumbled between a smile.

hux looked away, his cheeks burning, smiling a little in the inside.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao thanks agentbarnes for staying up to write trash with me  
> also sorry about the ending  
> this is my first fanfic and i dont know how to format for my life


End file.
